


New Path to Take

by ardentaislinn



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentaislinn/pseuds/ardentaislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now head of S.H.I.E.L.D, Peggy is finding it difficult to discover the right staff for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Path to Take

Peggy watched another potential agent leave the cover office with a sigh. She tapped her pen impatiently against her intimidating mahogany desk and considered her options.

While she would never have imagined it would be easy, starting up a new spy agency was far more difficult than she could have believed. Mainly because she had difficulty finding the right staff.

Talented female agents were easy enough to come by. They may not have had the same military training as a man would, but they made up for it in numerous other ways, including a willingness to learn, a respect for her, and being able to work in a team.

Because that was the problem with the men she had shadowed, approached and interviewed. They all treated both Peggy and the other women in the department with disrespect. And Peggy would in no way allow that in any organisation she was in charge of.

Unfortunately, she also needed some experienced agents or soldiers to help her train her new recruits and participate in the more dangerous missions. She was largely relegated to behind the desk work these days, and couldn’t be as hands on in training as she would like.

She threw her pen down on the desk with frustration and stood, suddenly overcome with purpose. If the right agents weren’t going to come to her, she would have to go to them.

`

It was strange striding into the offices of the SSR after all those months away. Peggy considered the place, seeing how little had changed. Same structure, same furnishings, same people.

Same poor attitudes.

But then her eyes narrowed in on the one man that didn’t subscribe to the discriminatory crap that was so prevalent in this agency.

She made her way over to Sousa, nodding at the agents who were practically gaping as she walked by. She tried not to feel smug. She really did. But it was inevitable, really.

No one tried to stand in her way, so he still hadn’t noticed her by the time she reached his desk. His head was bent low over some report he was writing, and Peggy let her eyes drift over him for a moment. Yes. He’d do nicely.

“Agent Sousa,” she began. His head whipped up in surprise and his eyes widened at the sight of her. After a brief moment, he seemed to blink and come back to himself, grabbing his crutch to stand.

“What are you doing here, Peggy? Or should I call you Director Carter?” The question was asked in all seriousness, so Peggy didn’t laugh, even though she was tempted. She still felt a little thrill every time she heard that title.

“Peggy is fine for you, Daniel.” She smiled, and some of the tension drained out of him. “But I am here on official business.”

He straightened at her words. “Yes?”

“Firstly, a question. Do you enjoy working here?” She didn’t bother to pitch her voice low. If anyone heard her, so be it. And given how quiet the office was getting during their exchange, she assumed they probably would.

Daniel glanced around nervously, then back at her. “I like the work,” he said eventually.

Peggy grinned. “That’s what I was hoping you would say.” She paused for a moment, considering how she would ask the question. “How would you like to do similar work elsewhere? S.H.I.E.L.D has great pay and benefits, and pretty much anything you ask for. Including a supportive work environment.”

Daniel hesitated for a moment, his expression blank, and Peggy wondered if she had made a mistake after all. But then his face cleared and he grinned. “When can I start?”

“How does right now sound?”

“Perfect.”

Daniel picked up the report he had been writing and threw it on Thompson’s desk. “You won’t mind finishing this for me, will you?” Then, he picked up his coat and looked at Peggy, clearly delighted. “Shall we?”

She grinned in return. “Yes we shall.”

They were well down the corridor before the silence of the office was broken by an uproar of outrage. They smiled all the harder.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to leave a prompt, or just have someone to share your Peggy/Daniel feels with, my tumblr is pleaseletmeshowyou. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
